One last chance to make it right
by Devoured-Words-Unspoken
Summary: Finding himself in the arms of another woman, Emmett has to decide where his loyalty and his love lies.  Is it with the Cullens or the Volturi?
1. A white Demon love song

A/N: Just to say a huge thankyou to Gemma and Kat for there continued support. Although I do have gemma screaming at me ocassionally with the you did whats and the oh no you cant's its all worth it or i wouldnt have the courage to continue.

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, credit to stephanie meyer for having such bizzar and wonderfull dreams.

"_A white Demon Love song"_

'The sun rose over the surrounding mountains of Forks. Rosalie glared out over the town as her long, luscious hair twisted and tangled with the breeze.'

"Rosalie, babe, we can't do that here..." Emmett would pause for a minute, his arms folded across his bare chest as a mischievous smile tugged at his lips, his T-shirt neatly folded over one of the trees that covered the balcony to their room. It had been weeks since she had looked at him with lust and longing in her eyes. A small, inaudible whimper of desire escaped his lips.

Sighing, he would watch her slender back arch, waiting for the next excuse as to why they should not be tearing clothes from each other. He hated disappointing his wife but now wasn't the time for that; the Volturi had been sniffing around the past few days and it was putting everyone on edge.

"Nessie..." he began. Rosalie held up her hand stopping him in his tracks,

"Save it Emmett. I don't want to hear it." And with that she was gone quicker than she had come. Letting out a groan, he watched her flit from the room without a second glance. Turning to face the sky, Emmett ran his hands over his face the pain in his chest tugging tighter.

"Trouble in paradise?" A voice would tease him playfully as a tinkling laughter filled the room.

"You could say that Alice." Running his fingers into the beams that surrounded the balcony to his room, Emmett let the wood chip away into tiny flakes. Brushing his hand against his jeans he turned to face Alice with a smile spreading across his face; a smile which tried to tell a thousand lies as his fingers ran through his curly black hair.

"How's our lean, mean, mind seeing machine doing? Found any more on Aro and his band of renegade scumbags?"

Twirling into his room Alice would approach him gently, almost as if her body were made of fluid, her hair falling loosely into her face. Stopping in front of him she tilted her head to inspect him, her eyes lingering on his face.

"Emmett, I don't have to do an 'Edward' to know what you're thinking. You're thinking I have to be the rough, tough one for this family".

"I don't have powers like you, Bella, Edward and the others. The only thing I have is brawn because I clearly lack in the brain department. I just feel so ..." Running his fingers over his face, Emmett let out a deep sigh. "Useless."

"Emmett you are not useless. You would do anything to protect this family! Remember the time that bear cornered me because I thought I could take them on just like you? You ..." Alice trailed off, her face going blank as the memories of the night she almost lost everything she ever held dear flooded her mind.

_The moon had risen high that night, the forest surrounding the Cullen home was alive with animals stumbling around hunting there next prey, blissfully unaware that a creature much stronger than them was also in for the kill._

"_I would love to see you catch a bear Alice. I bet you wouldn't last a minute!" Emmett would taunt as he ran ahead of the others, his mind already completely focused on the challenge at hand, his body a blurry motion as he darted back and forth in the undergrowth. _

"_You're on Emmett! Let's make it interesting let's say a thousand dollars for the first of us to take down a bear." Alice whirled round him laughing; she had already picked up a bears track five miles east of where Emmett was now charging. _

_Changing her direction from the others, she latched onto the scent, her instincts kicking in. Pressing her foot into a tree, she would propel herself from it, jumping from trunk to trunk with skill and precision. Spotting her pray, she pounced for the kill wrapping her arms around its thick neck. _

_The bear shook wildly, its paws flailing as it stood on its hind legs, dislodging Alice from her advantage point and sending her slamming against the rock. She would let out a groan as she slumped to the floor, the bear approaching, its vicious jaws snapping at her face ..._

Lowering her head, she would push the memories she suppressed for years to the back of her mind again.

"Emmett, if you hadn't followed me I ... I don't know what I would have done, and I wouldn't have forgiven myself if anything had happened to you."

Placing his fingers gently under her chin Emmett lifted her head to see his soft smile,

"Alice don't blame yourself for an accident that wasn't your fault, and you don't have to worry about losing me. I have plenty of muscle to take on any bear." Flexing his arms he would kiss both of his biceps before sticking his tongue out. "You should have more faith in my wrestling abilities!"

Pulling Emmett into a hug, Alice's nose wrinkled before letting out a chime of laughter.

"See, I can't even give my brother a decent hug, you're huge!" Emmett laughed along with his sister as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, his large hands fitting into the hollow of her back perfectly.

"That reminds me, you still owe me money." Pressing his head to Alice's, his lips would brush lightly over her wrinkled nose. "What was it? A thousand do..."

Trailing off, Emmett raised his head, his eyes scanning the doorway to his bedroom as he instantly dropping his arms from Alice's waist.

"Babe..."


	2. A man or a mouse

Disclaimer: Im sure you are all aware twilight does not belong to me.

"A man or a mouse"

Minutes passed before Emmett could completely move, his eyes lingering on the spot where Rosalie had stood only moments ago. His face contorted into shock and fear as his arms swayed at his sides absentmindedly.

"EMMETT, Emmett look at me," Alice waved her slender fingers in front of his face, her bottom lip placed firmly between her teeth as she bit down hard. "You have to go after Em, try and explain, explain that it was just a friendly embrace between brother and sister... EM!"

Grabbing his sides Alice shook him hard, choked sobs pulling at her chest, the tears that were supposed to flow did not come.

"How did I not see this happening?" she whispered. Shaking his head, Emmett threw on his T-shirt as he brushed past Alice, still in his trance like state.

"I don't know the answer to that either," he would mumble as he slipped out of the room, his hand pressed firmly into his jeans pocket. He would whisper to himself, "Perhaps I should just leave and not come back. No one would see my side of the story anyhow."

Stopping at the top of the stairs he looked to Rose, her body slumped against the wall in the middle of the stairwell. Her hair dangling lifelessly over her face, ragged breaths escaped her lips. He had never seen her this way before; she didn't look mad or scared, she merely looked ... broken.

"Babe?" he jogged down a few of the steps before taking a seat behind her. Closing his eyes he would bury his head in his hands, his mind racing with words he wanted to say, yet none seemed to say what he truly meant. But he had to try for both of their sakes.

"Babe, it ..." he began. Rosalie scoffed hearing his words,

"You lost the right to call me _babe_ five minutes ago when you decided to throw yourself into the arms of my sister ... My sister, Emmett! How could you?" Standing, she would turn to face him with her fist pounding repetitively into her palm. "What about Jazz, huh? How do you think he's going to feel?"

Stepping closer to Emmett she crouched down and grabbed his jaw, thrusting it upwards so that he had no where to look other than into her angry eyes, as her usually tame hair flew wildly around.

"The pair of you make me sick," she spat, gripping his jaw tighter. "You mean nothing to me Emmett Cullen, I HATE YOU!" Letting go of his jaw she raised her hands, tying her untamed hair up into a ponytail.

"It wasn't ..." Emmett sighed, burying his head into his hands again. "It wasn't what it looked like. Alice and I were reminiscing about the time I saved her from the bear attack. She came to check I was ok after she heard us getting frustrated about ..."

Punching his fist into the wall, Emmett let out a low snarl as anger rose in him like a snake to its charmer. "Maybe I was right maybe. I should just leave. You're not going to listen in any case Rose. You never do".

"Oh poor Emmett!" she laughed, sarcasm oozing from each of her words. "You're pathetic throwing yourself a pity party because you got caught. So much for being all man! All I see is a mouse, a piece of vermin that needs to be stamped out. UP! GET UP NOW."

Shaking his head, Emmett pressed his body against the wall. His fingers chipping away at the hole he had created, his mind mulling over the words she had just spat at him.

"I'm not going to fight you, Rosalie. I refuse to hit the woman I love ... I just won't do it."

Screaming, Rosalie launched herself at his body, her fingers gripping the front of his shirt as she lifted him from the ground.

"YOU DONT LOVE ME!" Throwing him against the wall, Rosalie crouched and hissed at him, bearing her teeth as she danced from side to side, waiting for him too attack.

"I said get up Emmett. Fight me like the big man you are," tilting her head to the side she would watch him for a few seconds "No? Very well then, if you choose not to defend yourself ..."

Pulling him to his feet again, she would pin him to the wall as a feral snarl ripping from her chest. She sank her teeth into his arm ripping a chunk from it. Lifting him from his feet she would dangle him from the balcony, "I HATE YOU."

Emmett let out a defeated sigh before looking into his wife's eyes, knowing he could find her in there if he looked deep enough.

"Go ahead and drop me, Rose, if it will make you feel better. I wouldn't blame you," holding up his hands he would close his eyes. "I surrender."

"Rosalie that is enough," the soothing voice would reach her ears as Carlisle approached them both from his study. "You know dropping him won't solve anything, and you will regret it later."

Holding out a hand to her, Carlisle gave his daughter an encouraging smile, "Let him down and we can talk about this rationally."

Rosalie let out a laughter filled with malice.

"Sure I'll let him down Carlisle," and with this she let Emmett go, his huge frame falling the full three floors of the house, landing with a thud and a shattered clink at the bottom. His arm, which had broken with the impact, span across the now dinted wooden floor.

"Woops," she would laugh menacingly before flitting off to their bedroom. Reaching for his arm, Emmett would bind it back into place using his ripped T-shirt and heads into Carlisle's study. He pulled out a pen and paper from the draw and began to write:

_My dear Rosalie, and family,_

_I am so sorry for the hurt and confusion I have caused._

_To my beloved Rose, it was just an innocent kiss between a sister and brother trying to cheer each other up. Hopefully one day you will believe the words I told you, but until then it is best I leave. I hope you all understand._

_Your son, brother and husband,_

_Emmett._

Slipping the letter under the door to his and Rosalie's room, he let out a soft sigh and whispered, "I love you babe."

Keeping his arm pressed to his chest, Emmett headed out into the clearing, the wind tugging at his hair as he paced back and forth. His mind ran over everything that had happened in the past half an hour.

'You don't deserve any less than she gave you,' the voice in his head would chime in a sing song voice to him. 'That's what you get when you let your heart win.'

Letting out a soft growl he pounded his fist into the ground.

"It was just a friendly kiss and hug between a brother and sister!" he would shout out, his voice would echo out around him as his fingers dug deeper into the soil.

"Well, well, well. We have been a naughty boy, haven't we, Emmett?" A small but firm hand pressed to his shoulder as it let out a delighted chuckle.

"Aro."


	3. Looking through distorted eyes

Disclaimer: Once again twilight does not belong to me.

"Looking through distorted eyes"

Pulling himself to his feet, Emmett shrugged from Aro's grasp. He hadn't sensed anyone in the clearing, how could he have missed a scent as putrid as Aro's? Spinning round he began to look for the others,

"Jane...Felix..."

Aro chuckled and took another step towards Emmett, his hands now clasped firmly together, a venomous smile plastered to his perfectly sculpted face. "Now now, Emmett, don't get so defensive this trip was merely a private one. Jane and Felix are safely tucked away in Volterra taking care of some business."

Emmett smirked, his hands brushing through his hair as he turned to face Aro.

"And what of Renetta ? You go nowhere without her, you move she moves," waving his hand as if to dismiss it, Emmett would let out a choked laugh."You know it wouldn't surprise me if she wasn't in the room whilst you were 'taking care of business with your wife'."

Aro's face tightened at Emmett's words, his crimson eyes darting around into the surrounding woods searching for Renetta in-case he should need her. Spotting her in the distance he smiled and nodded slightly before returning his gaze back to Emmett. "You would know all about taking care of business Emmett, what was it again... ah yes, that was it, both Rosalie and Alice have won your affections yes? Oh Carlisle and Esme must be so proud of their son."

Gripping his fists tighter Emmett snarled slightly, his teeth flashing for a brief second.

"You know nothing, Aro. You only choose to see what happened, not the reasons behind it." Emmett spat at Aro's feet, his stance crouched like a leopard prepared to take his prey. "Now I suggest you leave before the others come looking for me."

Pulling at his robes, Aro sighed his eyes following a family of ants.

"You know as well as I do Emmett that they will not come for you. At least, not for a while." Tapping his fingers together lightly Aro raised his foot, "I like your attitude Emmett. You have a certain fearlessness about you, perhaps it is time you considered a change, either that or I could return later with Jane and Alex they could perhaps persuade you to join me?"

Aro smiled menacingly his foot crushing the ants below him. Emmet sighed and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back; he knew Aro was right, the others wouldn't come for him at least not for a while.

"Would Rosalie even come at all?" he mumbled to himself as his fists clenched into tight balls again.

"Okay Aro, what is your proposal?" Emmett eyed the floor where Aro had just crushed his foot, shuddering a little. "Do I even have choice?"

"Of course you have a choice Emmett. You say yes and come with me minus Jane and Felix, or you say no and I bring Jane and Felix, perhaps things will get a little ..." Brushing off his robes Aro would smile, his words laced with malice. "Interesting."

"Do not hurt my family Aro, and in return I will do anything you ask."

"Anything?" Aro chuckled causing his robes to sway and tug at his small frame. "Mind what you say Emmett, or I may just hold you too it. The word 'anything' comes with great costs and prices to lives."

Turning on his heels, Aro walked towards the edge of the forest, his cloak swaying in a deadly fashion behind him.

"Oh and Emmett?" He stopped and turned to face him his eyes alight with victory. " You have one hour to decide your fate ... I suggest you choose it well."


	4. Afflicted by loves madness

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to post. This chapter does jump a little but I felt I had to put across Rosalie's Emotions . A huge thank you goes out to Gemma and Kat for listening to my mad ramblings this evening and also for an amazing four days.

You may also be wondering why I have a few . or x markings in this chapter I shall make it clear as to why I do this here to save for any confusion in later chapters.

Key:

... = Skip in time period

xxxxx = Change in character (if in a different area)

This is the scene that came to mind as I wrote Emmett's twisted conversation.

**.com/watch?v=rjPDAe_kTls**

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

"Afflicted by love's madness "

Pulling his jacket tighter Emmett fell to the ground, his knees buckling under the weight of the burden which Aro had placed on him; _'You have one hour to decide your fate ... I suggest you choose it well,'_ the voice rang out in his mind, all other thoughts vanishing in a shroud of mist and darkness.

"If I did leave would Rosalie and the others hate me more?" He questioned himself. "Or wouldn't they care at all after all I did a terrible thing in their eyes?"

Turning his head to the left Emmett would smile an unusual smile, one filled with danger and recklessness. "Ah, but you tried to explain the reason behind it, it is not your fault they would not listen," the voice in his head would argue back.

"Leave and they won't come for you, at least not for a while," the voice would chime. Pulling his hands through his hair he would sigh.

"My mind is made up."

Pulling himself to his Feet he would wander over to Aro, his face clearly showing guilt at the decision he had made. "I will follow you to Italy Aro, but that is all. Whether I join you or not is still undecided."

"Ah, Emmett, I am so pleased you are being rational about this. Come, let us discuss this further on our journey back to Volterra."

Turning back to the House Emmett raised his hand in farewell.

"Please forgive me," he whispered before turning and following Aro; who had vanished into the undergrowth on the outskirts of the clearing.

...

xxxxxxxx

The sun set low over the mountains that surrounded Forks, its ominous orange glow casting a shadow over the balcony to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Standing at the door, Rosalie would keep her eyes locked in the room.

Her hair blew lightly in the breeze that entered through the open doors. Pulling her jacket tighter, she turned on her heels and headed off in the direction of Carlisle's office, unable to look at the spot where her husband stood only days ago.

Pushing the door to the study open, she smiled weakly as Carlisle looked at her from the top of his latest medical journal, "Yes Rosalie, what can I do for you?"

"I, umm, I was wondering if I could borrow your study again this evening I don't think I can sleep in my room tonight" Rosalie shuffled her feet a little embarrassed at her feelings been laid out for all to see.

"Of course Rosalie, let me just grab a few books and I shall leave you to your thoughts." Flitting to the shelf, Carlisle pulled a few books from the top shelf, balancing them neatly in one hand as the other searched the shelves for more. Gathering them up, he smiled and headed over to Rosalie. Reaching out his hand he placed it on her shoulder; a small comfort, but one he felt she needed. "We will find him, Rosalie, I promise."

Watching him leave, Rosalie sank into the chair that now stood vacant. Pulling a sheet of paper and a pen from the top draw, Rosalie began to write.

_Emmett _

_I lay here in the dark watching your side of the pillow_

_I began to think what in this world have I done wrong to have half of my heart stolen from me?_

_What had I done to lose the one thing I thought I could hold onto, no matter what else would sink and drown around me._

_You must really hate me right now. I'm sorry about your leg but you deserved everything you got! I cannot forgive you for what you did. Yet I still love you..._

Letting out a sharp exhale Rosalie crumpled up the paper and threw it into the corner, the waste paper basket already over flowing with crumpled bits of paper filled with words that just couldn't come out. Pulling another sheet of paper from Carlisle's holder she would start again:

_My Dear Emmett _

_I lay here in the darkness of Carlisle's office. I do not have the courage to go back into our room._

_Your scent still lingers there and my heart breaks in two knowing you are not here. _

_My mind wanders to thinking what in this world have I done wrong to have half of my heart stolen from me? What had I done to lose the one thing I thought I could hold onto no matter what else fell and broke around me?_

_I did not want to say this. I do not even want to think it, yet, it's the thing that is screaming loudest in my mind. It won't go away until I know the answers._

_I want to know why you have vanished without a trace._

_I wonder if you still think of me at all?_

_I wonder, do you ever lay there at night and think the same things I am? _

_I guess what I truly and deeply want to know is do you still love me, or have you moved on?_

_If you have I wouldn't be mad or angry, I'd just rather know than lay here night after night wondering if you're coming back at all._

_Cordè Micante Meius_

Folding it neatly, Rosalie slid the letter into an ivory envelope and sat back in Carlisle's office chair, her fingers finding themselves woven in her golden hair as she read over the envelope.

_To:_

_Mr Emmett Cullen _

_Wherever you may be _

Laying her head on the desk she would sigh, the tears she wanted to shed gathering in the corners of her eyes as her small, pert lips quivered."Where on earth are you Emmett? You need to be here with your wife where you belong."

Hearing a small rap at the door Rosalie sat up straight and brushed the loose hairs from her eyes; looking slightly more composed than before."What is it Alice?"

She would sigh exasperated, "Why can't I be left in peace?" she whispered low enough so that Alice could not hear her. Entering the room, Alice gave a small nervous smile, her eyes lingering on her sister's weak frame. Rosalie looked so different without Emmett, her once liquid golden eyes now dark and deadly, her sparkle fading almost as if it had been stolen away.

'_Like a thief in the night,_' Alice thought to herself as her body moved further into the study.

"Rosalie, I..." Alice paused for a few moments, her eyes now lingering on the carpet. "Emmett is gone and it is my doing. For that I am truly sorry."

"I've been doing some thinking over the past few days," Rosalie stood and paced back and forth, her thin outline apparent in the glass of the veranda doors. "Alice I was wrong in what I saw that day. I flew off the handle as always, and it has cost me my husband. It wasn't you. I ... I ..."

Rosalie lowered her head and stopped pacing, "I'm sorry."

Looking up, Alice smiled a little, her arms reaching out to her sister.

"I know we don't do hugs often, but ... can we just this once? Please?" Alice begged, her small smile cracking into a beam.

Falling into her arms Rosalie would let out a choked sob. "Alice we're never going to find him, are we?" Resting her head against Alice she would sigh, her golden hair falling in front of her face.

"Shhhh, don't think like that Rosalie. The guys are thinking of a plan, we'll find him I promise."


	5. A pigeon amongst the cats

A/N: A giant apology to my fans for how long this chapter has take, things have been a little hectic recently including my hard drive going R.I.P on me and having to set it back to factory settings which lost me everything.

Only one Italian phrase has been used I tried to translate it the best I could

"Amore è il fumo fatta con i fumi in uscita di sospiri, che può diffondersi come d'e distruggere sia la nostra vita"

_("love is the smoke made with the fume of sighs, which can spread like wildfire and destroy both our lives")_

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me Yadda yadda yadda im sure your aware.

"A pigeon amongst the cats" 

The night sky glistened with the twinkle of stars, yet they did not seem to hold the spark they did back in Forks. Perhaps watching them through Rose's eyes made them hold something special.

Standing at the clock tower doors, Emmett sighed. He had never been this far from Rose, at least not for this long. Days and nights had passed yet the tugging in his chest didn't seem to ease.

"Oh Rosalie, what have I done to us?" Letting his legs hit the cool marble floor, Emmett choked out a sob.

"This is what you bring me Lord instead of death?" Emmett murmured gently. He had never really spoken to God before, after all, he was a creature of the night. Curling up into a ball Emmett lay there succumbing to the darkness that now filled his mind.

...

"Well, well, what do we have here? A defeated Cullen?" a child like voice taunted as the she struck her foot into the side of Emmett's body. "Felix, don't just leave this waste of space here, you know how Aro is. He would have another of his episodes if any of his visitors were to see this is how we treated his ..." Jane spat out the word in disgust, "guests."

Snarling at Jane, Felix crouched down and eyed Emmett, "You sure know how to kick a man whilst he's down, don't you?"

Scooping Emmett onto his shoulder, Felix stood swiftly, keeping Emmett locked in place with his arm, "You wouldn't be so quick to comment if Aro were standing here, would you?"

Jane smiled sweetly, "Now now, Felix. Mind your tongue, or this time I may just decide to end you properly."

Turning on heels Jane stalked off down the corridor, her cloak swishing in a menacing fashion.

Felix turned his head to Emmett and smiled, his usual hard features softening at the defeated man on his shoulders, "Don't listen to her Emmett. She's just got her panties in a twist because Aro hasn't let her in on his plans."

Chuckling, Emmett slumped his head against Felix's broad shoulder, his mind glad of the distraction.

"Perhaps Jane was right. I am a defeated Cullen. Aro managed to dig his claws in deep enough to drag me away from someone I thought I would never live without," He mused.

Sighing, Felix shook his head, "I would feel defeated too if I had given up someone I loved for the enemy."

Closing his eyes, Felix strolled down the hall at a human pace; enjoying at least some of the normality Emmett had brought with him to Volterra. While his mind wondered to the night he had first met Jane a night he had tried so many times to forget

...

_The voice within his head mused lightly "The Devils sins are deep within you" Feelings of shame swirled through his mind as he watched the man sleeping next to him. _

"The shame of my family is so small in comparison to my love for you, my father a minister and yet his only son is falling for a man" he whispered gently as his fingers trailed over the man's perfectly sculpted cheek bones.

_"Amore è il fumo fatta con i fumi in uscita di sospiri, che può diffondersi come d'e distruggere sia la nostra vita" _

_Pulling the blade from the pocket of his jeans, Felix bounced it lightly in his palm._

"_Blood that flows through these veins will feed the earth once again," He mused, the moment taking hold of him as he slid the blade across his arm sighs of pleasure escaped his lips._

_Throwing the blade to the side, he rolled onto his back, his eyes wide with ecstasy at the fresh crimson that now flowed from him. Suddenly, the surrounding trees rustled excitedly with the movement of what he thought was approaching animals, attracted by the smell of blood that now filled the night._

_xxxx_

_The smell of sweet crimson filled her flared nostrils. She had followed this scent almost fifteen miles into the surrounding hills of Volterra. The moon itself would have guided any human, but she was not human, and the moonlight merely hindered her preying tactics. _

_Closing in on her victims could have been done in seconds, yet the girl who looked no more than maybe fourteen or fifteen hesitated, her eyes lingering on the larger of the two men. Something about him screamed 'talented and useful'; Aro had warned her to keep an eye out for such beings, for they could be used wisely. _

_Weighing her options, the girl grumbled in frustration. She had been thirsty for a while, the longing for blood burning at the back of her throat._

"_Aro would be disappointed if I lay this man to waste, and I would hate to disappoint my master." She nodded slowl, clearly making her decision to keep the glory than waste it. Approaching the two men, she swiftly unclipped her cloak and threw it to the man that was making her decision hard to keep._

"_Stay still, and I promise not to hurt you," she whispered in a child like voice, her hands already gripped at his wrist as she prepared to bite ..._

_..._

Coming to his senses, Felix chuckled and dropped Emmett lightly onto his feet, "Aro prepared this room for you last night, but you vanished before I got the chance to show you where you would be staying."

Stepping into the large circular room, Emmett smiled and sank onto the edge of the bed, eyeing Felix who had remained at the door.

"Aro is going all out to make me feel comfortable, isn't he? The last set of rooms I saw in Volterra were the dungeons."

"You're not our prisoner Emmett. You're our guest. I asked Aro personally if you could have this room. As you know, you are not to be out during the day whilst you are here with us, but it does not mean you have to miss out on at least some of the sunlight." Ducking into the room, Felix wandered to the window and looked out into the town below. A small smile tugging at his lips, "I grew up in this town."

He pondered for a few moments, his foot tapping at the stone wall, "But that's another tale to tell. Perhaps when were on duty together, oh and before I forget, Aro will be stopping by later to welcome you."

"Well, if I'm going to be here for a while we may as well find something to talk about," Emmett mused, his hands brushing through his thick curls.

"I'll be back here at around eleven to go hunting with you, since I'm the only one who isn't against your way of living. Until then feel free to get settled in." Exiting the room, Felix flitted down the corridor, disappearing from sight and leaving Emmett to his thoughts.

...

Pulling the robes from over his head, he sighed. The sunlight from the open window spilling onto his back, lighting the room as if diamonds had been perfectly placed to capture the array of colours.

"These are a little tight." Throwing the robes onto the back of the chair, Emmett turned to face Jane, a saddened expression on his face.

"Jane, take those to be mended. And tell the seamstress to add longer sleeves, it adds a little more ..." Aro tapped his fingers lightly together as he pondered. "Emphasis I think."

Exiting from the room, Aro laughed manically, his voice ringing out through the corridor, "Who would have thought? A Cullen joining forces with the enemy."


	6. Empty Houses Fallen Cards

A/N: It has been months since I last updated and I feel I owe my readers a huge apology. Things in my mind have been different lately and I couldn't bring myself to write what I thought to be a heartfelt chapter, when personally I had no reason to feel at all.

I feel this song plays a very important role to this chapter, it seems to speak the thousand words Rosalie does, not in her memory. I've put an astrix at the point where I feel the music should be started.

.com/watch?v=G2HZ5gke3x8

A very large thank you needs to go out to my friend Ava-Light, without her this chapter would never have been possible. I cannot thank you enough for your huge amounts of support over the past 11 months.

"Empty Houses, fallen cards"

Rosalie's fingers gently ran across the ivory keys of the piano, her slender fingers striking a key with gentle precision. Her mind whirled with thoughts of Emmett; it had been weeks since she had last held him in her arms, and her heart ached to be close to him once more.

Looking toward the door, her lily white face crinkled into a frown. Nessie's words lingering in her ear's, "When will Uncle Emmett be home?"

She tried so hard to focus on the happier memories rather than the those of late. "Of course..." she murmured, pressing a chord a little louder than she had planned too, the echo of the empty house reverberating the note back to her.

Folding down the lid, Rosalie closed her eyes tight, hoping to hold onto the memory that had just overflowed into her subconscious. The smell of roses filled the air once more as her mind conjured the image of Emmett, it had been only a year ago that he had finally decided it was time to marry her once more.

Her eyes darted to the floor, almost expecting to see the roses he had laid there, before closing them again ...

_The sweet scent of the red roses laid out across the floor caused a smile to tug at her perfectly sculpted, scarlet lips; her mind forcing her to wonder who the lucky woman was tonight. Raising her head, she took in a long, deep breath, the scent of each petal intertwined with the familiar one of his, and within that moment she knew they were meant for._

_Her._

_Standing in the door frame of the living room was her husband. His smile shone almost as clear as the moon which now cascaded across the dark wooden floor, illuminating each rose petal that lay before him._

_The way he watched her now scared her slightly. He had never looked at her this way before, with a burning desire flashing across his flaxen eyes. As his grin grew wider, she wondered what tricks he had up his sleeve for tonight._

_Holding out his hand he bounced a small velvet box in the palm of it, a small, but awkward and fearful smile tugging at the corner of his firm lips._

_She paused for a moment to stare up into his bright, eyes. She knew that look anywhere, it was the 'yeah, I did good' look. Gently biting her bottom lip, she smiled to him. She had often played right into his hands, but something in her today made her feel alive again, and she was ready to play any game he wanted too._

_Laying her eyes on the small velvet box she smiled mischievously. The more she tried to resist, the more her eyes began to bounce up and down with the box in his palm. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she strode sexily towards him, her perfectly curved hips swaying to and fro, her short ruffled skirt swaying as she did so. Reaching the door way, she paused to run her eyes over him, and then brushed her way past him and into the living room._

_Shaking his head, Emmett's grin grew wider, making him resemble a Cheshire cat. His jaw slack and wide open as he strode towards her, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets._

_She knew she had him in her grasp now, and was pleased she had decided to wear the outfit Alice had helped her pick out for her appointment with the bank manager; because everyone knew a good figure made good figures._

_As his arms wrapped around her, she couldn't help but feel a wave of triumph crash over her. Crossing her own arms over each other she placed her hands on the muscles of his arms, and let her frozen, slender fingers run over them with a longing. Her eyes however, were searching for his hands and the box._

_His laughter resonated into her ear as he shuffled one of his arms free, and held the box at arm's length just out of reach of her. His playful side taunting as he breathed against her, his cool breath making the wisps of her golden hair float out to brush against his neck._

_She laughed a gentle, throaty laugh designed to get beneath his skin and lifted her head up to meet his, as she ran her tongue across her lips with a smile._

_He shuddered slightly and tightened his grip on her waist, his growing member pressing into the small of her back as he rubbed up against her. Grazing his teeth over her neck, he growled playfully, then slid from behind her and vanished with a breeze only to return with another, longer box._

_She turned quickly, startled by his sudden movement, her breath shallow and soft as she stared with utter confusion at the two boxes being presented to her. She suddenly found herself speechless, was it wrong to want both? _

_He laughed a little louder than was meant at her sudden startled expression, then pulled her back into his arms still holding the boxes away from her as he drew her close again. _

_Sliding her hand from under his perfectly defined arms she swiftly snatched the larger box from his grasp, and shook it, a playful grin placed at her lips. Her eyes hovered on him for a second before she flipped open the box in her hands. Her honey-tone eyes lit up as she ran one finger over the intricately designed golden rose._

_Stepping forward, she stretched up to kiss him on the corner of his mouth as a sign of appreciation, before letting her eyes linger on the smaller of the boxes still placed in his waiting hand. She hadn't been able to resist the bigger of the boxes, after all, bigger usually meant better. But now she just yearned to hold whatever it was that was hidden behind the velvet box. _

_Taking her hand, he lowered himself onto one knee. Pulling open the box, he placed it back onto his palm and held it out to her._

_Placing her hand to her mouth, she blinked a few times, her mind in utter dismay at what had just been held out to her. Taking the box from his hands, she looked briefly into his waiting eyes before turning away. A playful laugh escapes her lips as she takes the ring from the box, and holds it up to examine it._

_The twenty four carat, white gold ring glistened in the moonlight, the emerald casting a dark green shadow onto the white washed walls of the living room, giving it an almost eerie look. Turning to face him, she watched him for a few moments with a mischievous smile, then let out a slightly uncontrollable squeal. Her eyes dart once more to it as she moves closer to him, placing it on his palm and holding out her finger. He looked up at her with a playful smile as he slid the ring onto her finger. _

"_Yes," s_he whispered into the darkness as her perfect frame slumped forwards, her head pressing to the darkened wood of the piano lid. Raising her hand to her cheek, she let out a choked sob, but found no tears forming to her sorrow.


	7. To find this love of mine

A/N: Finally another Chapter :D. This chapter was a little harder to write than the others as

writing Rosalie and Esme proved difficult with my mind being set in Emmett mode, but with a little help and a beacon of light from my Amazing friends xelectrogirlx and Ava-Light, I've managed to find a little bit of them both within me. I hope I've done them justice and that you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: Twilight does not -yawns- you get my point.

To find this love of mine I'd walk through wind and fire

Hearing The Voices float in from the kitchen Rosalie wondered whether the others had enjoyed there hunting trip. She assumed that they had, since the house now buzzed with excited chatter. Nessie's voice, however, could be heard above them all.

"Did you see me take that bear Auntie Alice? Uncle Emmett would have been proud."

Rosalie's heart sank at the mention of her husband's name. How could they talk so freely about him? Did none of them care that he had vanished without a trace?

Sliding out from under the new Bmw five series, she leaned over to grab the new carburettor out of the box. The car had not only filled a large space in the garage, but also a space in her now empty life. She had recently come to the deluded conclusion that if Emmett saw his credit card bill, he would come home.

Brushing her hair from her eyes, she rolled back under the car, her pony tail bouncing as she nodded her head in beat to the music; which was now wailing from the car radio. "Half the time passed away, all the trouble that we gave, and all those days spent out by the lake, has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made, one by one they vanish just the same."

"Rosalie? Rosalie!" Esme called, her usual soft voice now a strained yell over the top of the music; she did not know how many times she had told her daughter to keep the noise down for the sake of others in the past, but after recent events she was just pleased to see her doing something other than locking herself away.

Rolling from under the car once more, she caught a glimpse of one of Esme's feet which tapped impatiently at the doorway, and let out a carefree laugh. Pulling herself to her feet she swiftly leaned into the car to shut off the music.

"Sorry Esme, I thought you were all out hunting still," she lied; she was always good at telling them these days. In fact, the more she told, the easier it became. Edward had stopped trying to read her mind months ago, and the others were too afraid to pry, all except Esme of course.

Wiping her hands down her overalls she turned to her adoptive mother, a half defeated smile on her face. Now that the music had stopped, the pain of Emmett leaving flooded back in her mind, and she had to use every bit of strength she had to stand upright.

"I've spent the afternoon improving this beautiful little number. Em should be home soon, I'm hoping to take him out for a spin in it later."

Esme stared in utter disbelief at her daughter, her eyes blinked erratically as her mind processed what she had just said. She understood that the loss of someone you love was enough to drive you to insanity; she had been down that road in her human life after all. But surely not Rosalie? Not the same daughter who had always been so fierce, so strong.

"Rosalie..." She paused, wondering if the words she were about to speak were harsher than she was intending them to be. Taking an unnecessary breath, Esme crossed the room faster than a human eye could capture and leaned against the body of the car. "He's gone. Emmett isn't coming home, he's gone."

Rosalie flinched at Esme's new found 'tell it how it is' attitude, her once golden eyes now lost to the darkened abyss as she let out a low snarl. How could she think like that? Sure there hadn't been hide nor hair of him in months, but he had to come home, right?

Gripping Esme's arm, Rosalie lifted her adoptive mother from her feet in one quick swipe, and pinned her to the wall. Her pearl-white teeth were inches from Esme's neck as her deathly gaze bore into Esme.

"You're a liar, Esme Cullen, and not a very good one. He will be coming home. He'll come through those doors any minuet and sweep me up in his arms and tell me all is forgotten. Whereas you, you will be shamed upon for ever giving up on your son ... Just like you did with the first one. "

Esme's head shook in bewilderment as she looked up. Here was the fearless daughter she knew so well, but never would she have thought that Rosalie would say such hateful words to her. Taking a deep breath, Esme pushed against Rosalie, but quickly found her small frame useless against her.

"Rosalie Hale," a firm but soft voice drifted from the doorway, causing her to loosen her grip on Esme a little. Turning her head toward the voice, she smiled, but it wasn't the care free smile that once covered her beautiful face, it was a smile of pure hatred, one that in truth scared Carlisle a lot more than he ever thought it could. "I suggest you put my wife down, gently, and step away from her. I heard all that you said, and I do not tolerate that kind of hatred in this house. Do you understand?"

Letting out a shrill laugh, Rosalie lifted Esme from the wall and set her to her feet before turning back to Carlisle, her perfectly sculpted hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Look what we have here, Esme. Dr. Cullen has come to the rescue of his... wife." Spitting out the word, Rosalie rubbed her foot into the garage floor before returning her burning gaze to him, "Not that I see why, Carlisle, your wife is perfectly capable of handling herself. After all, she seemed to jump from that cliff all by herself."

"I said that is enough, Rosalie. This is my house and you will respect, if not me, the very few rules I place. If you don't like or agree with them then I suggest you find yourself somewhere else to live until you realise the hurtful things you have said to Esme."

"Oh, that's right," Rosalie scoffed as she glanced at Esme, her usually tame, golden hair now whipping behind her as a breeze floated in from the open garage door. "You know what it's like to preach rules about what is right and just, don't you Carlisle? After all you were the one that was leading the party to slaughter the kind that you've become."

Laughing, she stepped a little closer to him, her gaze now alight with danger, "Don't worry, I won't be staying. What's the point in being in this god forsaken house without the one person that kept me here in the first place?"

Blinking, Esme looked towards the garage door, seeing her daughter as nothing but a blur as she flitted between the trees, heading away from her home and family; the only ones she had left now that Emmett was gone, and unlikely to return.


End file.
